Mi novia que juega videojuegos
by Kuro na Ookami
Summary: Sí, ella es mi novia... Sí, tal vez le gustan demasiado los videojuegos.


**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación y propiedad de Sunrise**

-Hoy sale el nuevo Link para el Wii…- Tamborileé sin darme cuenta sobre las teclas del computador de la oficina, despistada. Hacía días que no podía concentrarme de manera total en el trabajo, las hojas no desaparecían de mis manos como solían hacer.

Toda mi atención puesta en esa morena de ojos verdes que murmuraba con tristeza por esos días que el juego ya se había agotado, que no podría esperarlo, que no podría jugarlo en meses. Como un cachorrito sin su juguete favorito que lloraba en el rincón, recordándolo.

Era tonto, sin lugar a dudas.

Pero me podía el corazón verla así, recordando a cada paso ese juego.

Había intentado convencerla de que tenía bastantes más juegos que probar, esperando por ella en la estantería, que aprovechara esos momentos en que la banda se daba un descanso para jugarlos y completarlos. Y volvían sus ojos de cachorrito perdido y su "No es lo mismo, Shizuru"

¿Qué se supone que haría ante esa mirada colmada de una tristeza infantil?

-¡Bubuzuke!- Haruka aporreó una resma de hojas en mi escritorio. Salté, la dignidad que usualmente me caracterizaba se fue al diablo mientras soltaba una maldición entre dientes y miraba sorprendida y acusadora a la rubia. Estoy segura que mi enojo fue bastante visible, porque incluso ella pareció arrepentirse de su acción.

O al menos se arrepintió por un segundo.

Sería una tarde larga…

Oh, dignidad, ¿Por qué me has abandonado?

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Has estado suspirando toda esta media hora!- ¿Suspirando? Debería empezar a poner más atención en mi misma… Natsuki me está afectando de mala manera.

-El cumpleaños de Natsuki es mañana… y el regalo que le estaba buscando está agotado, pensaba en qué hacer…- Expliqué, ordenando las hojas sueltas que se desparramaban en el escritorio y dejándolas a un lado. Seguramente alguna novela o algo así que aspiraba tener el financiamiento para su producción.

-Consíguele algo más- Si fuera tan sencillo. Esa solución se le había pasado tantas veces por la cabeza, pero no se le ocurría nada más. Ese juego era perfecto.

-No creo que otra cosa sea la adecuada…- Suspiré, seguro la séptima vez en esos diez minutos. Me bebería un litro de té verde en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. La rubia me miró, levantando una ceja, como si la solución pragmática no era algo que desease tomar. Pero con esa mujer esperándome en casa necesitaba algo especial… muy especial.

Si fuera tan sencillo.

-¿Qué quieres conseguirle?- Preguntó, sentándose frente a mí, el trabajo olvidado para ella también. Buena cosa que fuéramos las jefas del negocio, sino estaríamos jugándonos nuestro pellejo con esa 'charla' inútil.

-_The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess- _Me miró levantando una ceja, luego la otra, exigiendo una explicación más clara. O al menos en un idioma que ella comprendiese. A mí también me gustaría dejarlo en palabras sencillas… -Un juego de video-

-¿La bajista de una de las bandas en ascenso del país es una fanática de un video juego?- Inquirió, algo sorprendida. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué se pasase todo el día tocando el bajo y pensando en meterse sustancias ilícitas en el cuerpo?

Natsuki es muy inocente en ocasiones… en muchas ocasiones.

Pero me guardaría eso para mí, parte de la intimidad que mantengo con mi novia.

Sonreí, asintiendo –De varios, en realidad… ¿Qué puedo decir? Mi novia juega video juegos- Recordé las noches que se pasaba frente a la televisión con el mando en las manos, lanzando groserías, maldiciones y exclamaciones por partes iguales. Al final yo terminaba con ella, durmiendo en su regazo mientras la mujer mataba zombis o compraba armaduras o descubría una nueva mazmorra. Sepa dios qué veía en ellos, pero eran parte integral de su vida. Como la mayonesa. Como yo. –Incluso toca las canciones que más le gustan en su estudio cuando está practicando…-

-Quién lo diría…- Fijó su vista en la ventana, quizás pensando en su propia pareja. Seguro tenía un buen trabajo despegándola de los libros que llenaban la casa en la que vivían. Reprimí la risa que amenazó con abandonarme los labios cuando recordé la primera vez que entré a esa residencia, pateé una torre de libros que estaba cerca de la entrada y estuve disculpándome con Kikukawa por una media hora, mientras rehacía el montón de libros.

-Tu novia es un gamer, la mía un ratón de biblioteca… ¿Qué hicimos mal, Fujino?- Sonrió, con cariño, era una broma después de todo.

-Sea lo que sea, espero que lo sigamos haciendo- Era una amena charla entre amigas, sí. Pero mi problema seguía ahí, latente, esperando, ¿Cómo iba a conseguir yo el dichoso video juego cuando ni siquiera Natsuki, que era capaz de esperar seis horas fuera de la tienda para comprarlo, lo había conseguido? -¿Qué hago, Haruka?- Pregunté, dejando que mi frente chocara contra el escritorio, mis brazos estirados en él, rendida.

Qué indigna debo lucir ahora mismo, menos mal que es sólo Haruka la que me está viendo.

Al demonio con mi dignidad, ya la había perdido hacía cinco minutos atrás, de todos modos.

-¿De qué compañía es este juego?- Me preguntó, posando una mano sobre mi cabeza y obligándome a mirarla.

-Nintendo, ¿Por?- ¿Tienes un contacto mágico que me permita salir de esto y conseguir una novia feliz por más de un mes? (que claro, se traduce a buenas sesiones en la cama por ese mismo mes… y sin que tenga que acorralarla en el baño o rebuscarla luego de la cena para que acepte que lo quiere tanto como yo). Esperaba que sí, realmente, Haruka era la que se encargaba de los contactos en la empresa y toda la parte de las revistas, mientras yo veía las traducciones y la impresión de novelas. Ya había revisado mis contactos y de mi lado no había nada por hacer.

-Quizás pueda hacer algo… déjame hacer una llamada- Seguramente me brillaron los ojos como los de un cachorro con un nuevo hueso. Se me estaban pegando las costumbres de Natsuki, esto era peligroso, sin lugar a dudas. Haruka empezó la conversación, preguntándole a fuera quien fuera la persona al otro lado de la línea si aún tenían juegos disponibles. La persona detrás del otro teléfono debió negar, porque la rubia estampó un puñetazo contra mi pobre escritorio, como hace cuando una oferta de negocios le parece desfachatada, y siguió presionando, gesticulando en el aire sin parar. Finalmente se detuvo, mirándome y pidiéndole un momento a su interlocutor. Yo la miré, expectante, ¿Tenía lo que deseaba?

-¿Cuánto descuento estás dispuesta a hacerles a estos desgraciados por la publicación de su siguiente revista?- Me cuestionó, tapando el micrófono de su celular.

Sonreí.

Eso podía arreglarse.

* * *

-¡Maldito hijo de puta, muérete de una jodida vez que ya no me quedan balas!- Sí, esa era Natsuki gritándole a la pantalla. Dios, espero que no haya destrozado el control nuevamente, la última vez lo trituró en las manos antes de que se diera cuenta. Entré al recibidor dejando la llaves en los pequeños ganchos que estaban en la entrada, con las bolsas de las compras en una mano, balanceándose (vino, carne, champagne, lo necesario para dejar a mi novia algo alcoholizado y envalentonada, para tenerla despierta toda la noche) y sacándome los zapatos con la otra. Malditos tacos altos, pueden irse al infierno con todos los demonios que Natsuki despedaza cada noche. -¿Shizuru? ¿Amor, llegaste?- Oh, sí. Aquí estoy mi señora. Estaba de buen humor, seguramente, era la única razón para que me llamase amor. Sentí sus pasos acercándose a mi encuentro. Yo estaba más que ansiosa por recibirla.

-Hola, mi Natsuki- Saludé, cuando apareció en mi campo de visión, plantándole un beso en la boca tan buena para maldecir que ostentaba. Me sonrió detrás del beso, tomando las bolsas de mis manos y dándoles una rápida mirada.

-¿Y esto?- Me preguntó, algo sorprendida, mientras tomaba en una mano las botellas de alcohol.

-Oh, ya sabes, pensé que podíamos empezar a celebrar desde antes- Y lo mejor llegaría cuando sacara el paquete rectangular de mi bolso. Tendría que esperar al menos un día antes de probar el juego en la consola, eso sí.

-Oh… suena bien, sí- Se sonrojó. ¿He mencionado lo linda que es cuando lo hace? ¿Y lo bueno que es que lo haga de manera tan frecuente? –Dejaré esto en la cocina, sólo espérame un momento mientras pauso el juego- Le asentí, adentrándome a la habitación para cambiarme por algo más cómodo. Desde el pasillo escuchaba como mi morena se movía entre la sala y la cocina, silbando con alegría ante la vista de tanto alcohol y carne. Yo, mientras, saqué el regalo de mi bolsa y lo escondí en el cajón de mi velador. Sí, esa era mi novia.

Mi novia que juega video juegos.

_NdA. Sí, yo debería estar terminando mis otros fics, yo debería estar avanzando mis otros fics... yo debería estar haciendo tantas otras cosas... ¿Y qué hago?, pues creo un one... Ok. Suficiente. Sobre este corto... sólo nació, una muy buena amiga mía me comentó que, usualmente, me complico mucho en mis fics y termino haciendo tramas que necesitan muchas hojas para ser resueltas, y si bien no es algo malo ella tiene razón. Entonces, pensando en eso se me ocurrió hacer algo simple con esta frase que me estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza... Sí, para las personas que saben sobre video-juegos, estoy al tanto que la Wii se lanzó casi al mismo tiempo (sino al mismo) que el juego del que hablo... pero decidí tomarme licencias artísticas, como también la fecha de lanzamiento del juego. En fin... el último anuncio que tengo para hacer es que tengo otro fic listo para publicar, también, pronto estará colgado, sólo es necesario terminar de afinarle detalles. Espero que disfruten este pequeño corto. Hasta la próxima, ¡Saludos!_


End file.
